


Kindness of Strangers

by mergatrude



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred and sixty words of cracked crossover. Gen. Un-betaed. Read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds_flashfiction](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/) Penguin Challenge

For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Kowalski is alone in Chicago. He doesn't think about how he's ended up here; existentialism is Private's thing, and he's never been one to question orders, or reinterpret them in unorthodox ways like Rico.

He is a reconnaissance specialist, though, so that's what he does. Makes use of available cover, reads the signs, watches the locals, looking for clues, staying out of sight. Until what he's looking at looks like a wolf.

"Hello, penguin."

Kowalski resists the urge to dive beneath the nearest manhole cover, but thankfully the wolf seems more curious than hungry. He whips out his clipboard to check his orders.

"I need some information, wolf. Can you tell me where I can find these penguins?" He holds up a photo torn from a magazine. The photo that started this whole crazy mission.

The wolf sniffs the paper. "You're looking for your pack?" he asks. "What's your name?"

He gives only his name, rank and serial number. The wolf smiles, well, wolfishly. "Follow me."

Kowalski follows the wolf around the corner and up the steps of a building full of blue-people. Normally, Kowalski would be trying to avoid the people, but the wolf just shepherds him past them and coaxes him up the stairs into a people-filled room. The wolf goes up to a red-people and a spiky-haired-people. The people growl at him, and Kowalski ducks behind a filing cabinet.

"Come out, penguin," the wolf says, before turning to the hair-people and saying, "Hey, Ray! I found one of your pack!"


End file.
